


and if you made me coffee i could have loved you

by mrtheparty



Series: coffeeverse [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Kippen Siblings, M/M, meet cute, rival coffee shops au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrtheparty/pseuds/mrtheparty
Summary: “I mean, isn’t that just rude? I’m the only coffee shop we need around here! And I make breakfasts, and pastries, and sandwiches. Why do we need another store? That’s ridiculous.”





	and if you made me coffee i could have loved you

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna post the next [insert here] chapter by tomorrow at the LATEST but if you havent checked it out i changed some of the details and some dialogue in chapter 4 because it was annoying me. anyway i was bored and reading prompts on tumblr, so this is the result!
> 
> shoutout to egg for editing for me as always love u bro!

When Buffy’s grandfather asked her to take over his breakfast and pastry cafe, she had leaped at the chance. Freshly out of high school and enjoying her last year of freedom before her, Cyrus, and Andi left for college, the opportunity came at the best time possible. With this, she reasoned, she could gain work and business experience, give her grandfather a well deserved break from work, and get to spend her gap year in her home town before she left. 

 

So Buffy got to work. 

 

The Shadyside Coffee House, located on Jefferson Street, directly in the middle of the town center where the rest of the stores were located, was a small, homey looking building where the heating was always on, the windows were fogged up in winter, and everything was made of wood. 

 

Before Buffy took over, it was pretty quiet - the customers didn’t really linger, the few tables didn’t leave much room for studying or spending long periods of time, the only noise came from a small radio in the back, and the only light from the dim overhead lights and from the windows. The other workers in the Coffee House were pretty old, most having been working here since Buffy’s grandfather  _ opened  _ the store - which Buffy didn’t mind, seeing as she needed the experienced help, especially in the kitchen department. 

 

With Andi and Cyrus’ help, she made the shop hers. 

 

They installed a set of hanging lights, a mirror on the side wall, extended the counter to include a bench where customers could sit and eat, replaced some tables with couches and booths - leaving only a couple of tables in the center of the room, and exchanged the old radio for a speaker set playing different playlists depending on the day. The windows still fogged, and the room was always warm, but after a while it started to feel more like  _ Buffy’s.  _

 

She found that customers were more willing to stay and eat, rather than get to-go meals, she was pleased to note that a few regulars had taken to studying and doing work in some of the booths, and even that a few high schoolers a few grades below Buffy had decided that this was their new meet-up spot. 

 

She got to learn the customers by name, remembering some of their orders, and even becoming casual friends with a lot of them. 

 

Now, Shadyside was a small town. Not small enough that you knew everyone by name, but enough so that if you were walking through town and you saw an unfamiliar face, it would be pretty jarring. Which is why the fact that the old antique shop down the road being sold to a pair of siblings and being turned into a cake and coffee shop reached Buffy’s ears pretty quick. 

 

* * *

 

Cyrus and Andi watched Buffy as she paced, taking chairs down from tables and placing them in their spot as she went. 

 

“I mean, isn’t that just rude? I’m the only coffee shop we need around here!  _ And  _ I make breakfasts, and pastries, and sandwiches. Why do we need another store? That’s ridiculous.”

 

Cyrus hummed indulgently, sharing a look with Andi from where they perched on the stools. They’d heard this rant a million times before, and now that the other shop -  _ Kippen’s Cakes and Coffee  _ \- was actually open for business, Buffy’s annoyance had increased tenfold. 

 

They followed her with their eyes as she reached behind the counter for a cloth and spray bottle, and began systematically (and aggressively) wiping down the tables. 

 

“What if they steal all our customers? What if we lose our  _ regulars! What if people like their coffee better than mine?!”  _

 

“Buffy! You need to calm down,” Andi had a small, nervous laugh as she spoke, causing Buffy to straighten from where she had been leaning over one of the tables and turn to her. 

 

“How am I supposed to calm down? I don’t even know if they’re any good. You’re supposed to know your enemy, Andi-” 

 

Buffy stopped. Buffy turned to Cyrus. Cyrus instantly got scared. 

 

“Wh- What?” It was never fun to have Buffy turn that intense stare on you, especially not when she was this riled up. 

 

“Cyrus, I have a mission for you,” Buffy kept her voice level. Cyrus was intrigued. 

 

Cyrus narrowed his eyes but leaned forward, “What kind of mission?”

 

“I need you to spy on them for me.”

 

Andi burst out laughing, “You need him to what?”

 

Buffy threw up her hands, tossing her cloth in the air. “Spy! I need Cyrus to go over there and buy some food and scope the place out and come back and report what he finds.”

 

Andi was bent over the counter, laughing as Buffy frowned at her.  “Buffy, that’s ridic-”

 

“I accept this mission!” Cyrus interrupted, with a grin. 

 

Buffy whooped, “Yes, I knew I could count on you!”

 

Cyrus hopped off the stool as the bell chimed and Marty walked in, ignoring the CLOSED sign hanging in the window as per usual. 

 

Marty paused and took in the scene, Buffy grinning excitedly, still holding a spray bottle, Cyrus bouncing from one foot to another, and Andi seated on a stool giggling and wiping tears from her eyes incredulously. He cocked an eyebrow.

 

“What’s going on in here?”

 

Cyrus began, “Buffy had an  _ amazing-” _

 

“- ridiculous -” Andi corrected, 

 

“- plan, and I am totally on board.”

 

Marty just tilted his head in an amused soft of confusion, but he smiled and crossed to Buffy who greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. 

 

“Do you know when they open?” Cyrus asked Buffy. 

 

She scoffed, putting an arm around Marty’s waist, “Of course I do, who do you think I am? They should open at eight, so if you leave soon you should get there when they’re opening the doors.”

 

Marty nodded absentmindedly, “You’re going to check out the Kippen’s place? I walked past on the way here, it looks pretty good.” 

 

Buffy looked up at him, betrayed. “Better than here? Marty, oh my god, is their shop prettier than mine?”

 

Marty opened his mouth to respond, but Cyrus was already tuning them out. He turned to Andi, and said, “I should get going then. Sure you don’t wanna come?” He waggled his eyebrows. They hadn’t done a spying mission in months, since the last time one of them had relationship drama (it was Jonah last time). 

 

Andi smiled but shook her head. “I’m good here. Plus, Buffy said John called in sick so I should stay and help out. Marty too, I think.”

 

Cyrus nodded, not surprised Buffy hadn’t asked him. Cyrus wasn’t a good mix with kitchens. 

 

“Well, I’ll come back with some research then. What do you guys want?” He called to Buffy and Marty, who paused in their bickering -  _ or bantering? No one could tell the difference _ \- to turn to him. 

 

“Well, I need some of their coffee to test, so grab a few different kinds. Maybe some cakes, too?” She looked at Andi, who nodded. 

 

“If you’re gonna bring back cakes, I want something fruity. Oh, or with berries!” Andi suddenly looked a lot more interested in this plan. 

 

Marty chimed in, “Something caramel or chocolate for me. I’m not too fussed, though.”

 

“Gotcha,” Cyrus made a mental list, “Any choices for cakes, Buffy?”

 

She hummed absentmindedly, “Well, if we’re getting chocolate, caramel, and fruit, maybe something vanilla? Surprise me.”

 

Cyrus nodded, reaching for his jacket hanging on the back of one of the chairs, and headed for the door. “I’ll be back soon, then.”

 

“Thanks, Cy!” Buffy called, as he stepped out into the brisk morning air. 

 

It was a Saturday, so there was a fair amount of people wandering about, enjoying their weekend. In the few months since they’d graduated, he’d gotten used to being able to sleep in, but on mornings like this he preferred to be awake. 

 

He set off down Jefferson Street, hands in his pockets and jacket collar pulled high. It was only a short walk to get to the new store, and Cyrus spent the time taking in his familiar surroundings and eyeing the people walking the streets and looking in the windows. 

 

It’ll be scary to leave this town, he pondered. But, Andi and Buffy were coming with him. So he wouldn’t be alone, at least. 

 

Cyrus forced himself out of his thoughts as he came up to where the new store was located - a large sign declaring ‘ _ KIPPEN’S CAKES AND COFFEE’.  _ A bit on the nose for Cyrus’ taste. Some middle aged women and bored teens were standing outside, waiting for the doors to open.

 

It was a small town, and the last time someone opened a store had been when Andi’s mom remodelled the Fringe and turned it into Cloud 10. So it was safe to say everyone was a bit excited. Cyrus slowed and stopped near the curb, away from the other people, and checked his phone. 

 

_ 7:56 AM _

 

Cyrus sighed, leaning against a street sign as he waited for the doors to open. He closed his eyes. He tried to keep his thoughts from turning to his future. He was here for cakes and coffee,  _ not  _ an early morning crisis. 

 

He just breathed in the morning air for a minute, tuning out the people mumbling around him. He was tired in a way that only cold mornings could cause, that kind of sleepiness where everything would be better if you were just curled up in bed, listening to music or reading a book. His breathing turned into a quiet humming, so deep in his thoughts he almost didn’t notice the door opening, and a feminine voice welcoming everyone inside. 

 

Cyrus snapped his eyes open with a small amount of effort, and stood up straight to follow the excited mothers and murmuring teens in through the doorway. Cyrus smiled at the blonde woman who had opened the door, assuming she was one of the infamous Kippen’s, and she gave him a warm look in return. 

 

Cyrus took a look at his surroundings, once he was inside the warm building. The building was a bit bigger than the Coffee House, but most of the room was being taken up by displays of cakes and desserts of all kinds. The sweet smell coming from all around was enough to make Cyrus’ mouth water. Adjacent to the displays was a counter with a register, and a few large coffee machines already whirring with orders from the gaggle of teens. On the wall behind the counter, hung two black boards, one proclaiming the menu for the desserts, and the other for the cafe. Beneath the signs was a pinkish red door, presumably leading to the kitchen. 

 

Opposite the displays, on the other wall, a couple of couches with short tables in front of them lined the walls, with the odd table and chairs scattered around the rest of the room. The colour scheme seemed to be centered around black and white, but there was the odd pink accent adorning the walls, with the curtains around the windows being a pale red, and a small mural of intersecting cherry pink lines was painted above the couches. 

 

_ Marty was right _ , Cyrus thought,  _ the place was pretty.  _

 

The blonde woman from the door had moved back behind the displays and was serving different slices of cake to each of the middle aged women, who were all cooing over their selections. Cyrus noticed that there was a young man was working the coffee machine and joking around with the younger teenagers, most of whom had migrated to take seats on the couches. 

 

Seeing the last of the teenagers move to join his group, coffee in hand, Cyrus headed for the counter where the blonde man still had his back turned to him. 

 

“Good morning,” Cyrus greeted, with a smile.

 

“Morning,” the other called, finally turning around, “What can I get you?”

 

To say that Cyrus was taken off guard would be an understatement. 

 

The man - or teenager? He  _ couldn’t  _ be much older than Cyrus - was, in Cyrus’ humble gay opinion,  _ stunning.  _ He was smiling softly at Cyrus, with the overhead lights illuminating his green eyes. He was tall, taller than Cyrus, with fluffy hair brushed back into a loose quiff, and he was wearing a white t-shirt with an apron tied haphazardly around his waist. Cyrus dragged his eyes back up to the other’s face, before he could linger too long on his biceps. 

 

He looked back up to his face in time to see him cock his head at Cyrus, in a question. Cyrus blinked and said, “Yeah, right, sorry I was just… thinking about what to order,” he laughed, as casually as he could. 

 

“No worries, man, take your time,” wow, this dude really had a pretty smile, huh?

 

Cyrus dragged himself from those thoughts, forcing himself to think about what would be best to give Buffy an idea of their selection. 

 

“Uh, yes, okay. Can I get - sorry, I have to get a few - one large cappuccino, one large espresso, one large mocha, and one large long black.”

 

Pretty Boy nodded, jotting down the orders on a notepad. He looked back up at Cyrus with a cocked eyebrow and a smile, “Guess you got sent on coffee duty?”

 

Cyrus smiled crookedly, “You could say that.”

 

Pretty Boy broke eye contact to nod towards the cake displays, “Did you wanna have a look at any of those?”

 

Cyrus turned to look at the displays, noting that the women had moved to the tables and sat, tasting their cakes, with the other blonde worker chatting with them. 

 

“Yes, actually! I had a few things I wanted to get,” He turned back to Pretty Boy with a smile, leaning an elbow on the counter. 

 

“Hey, TJ!” Someone called, and Cyrus noticed the blonde woman moving behind the counter to rest a hand of Pretty Boy’s shoulder, “I’ll take over here, you go help this young man with the desserts.” 

 

Pretty Boy - TJ? - narrowed his eyes at her, but she just smiled slyly and turned to Cyrus. “He’ll get you sorted, don’t worry.”

 

Cyrus smiled unsurely, but TJ just sighed and beckoned him over to the displays while the blonde woman started on his order. 

 

“Sorry about her, she’s dramatic.” 

 

Cyrus laughed, “Don’t worry about it, she seems nice enough.” TJ seemed to smother a scoff at that. “So, you two are siblings?”

 

“Yep,” TJ gestured to himself and the other blonde, “TJ and Amber Kippen. This place was her idea.”

 

“Did you guys just move in then?”

 

“Yeah, just the other day. Amber had been here before, but I didn’t really know anything about the place before I was actually living here.”

 

“Oh,” Cyrus took a gamble, “I could show you around sometime, if you’d like? I’m a Shadyside resident, born and raised!”

 

TJ smiled, slow and wide, “I’d love that.”

 

Cyrus grinned, “Sweet.”

 

“Cool.”

 

“Docious magocious.”

 

“Wh- What?” TJ barked a laugh, caught off guard. 

 

Cyrus laughed, and waved it off. He turned his attention back to the desserts, consulting his mental list. 

 

“Okay so, do you have anything with caramel and chocolate?”

 

TJ leaned his arms on the glass case, reciting with ease, “We have plenty, but I would recommend either the salted caramel and chocolate cake,” he gestured to a fluffy, dark cake with icing covering it. From Cyrus’ vantage point, he would see the slices had two layers of caramel in between the chocolate. It made Cyrus almost feel sick just looking at it - imaging how rich that would be. 

 

TJ gestured to a different plate, “Or, a caramel slice. Or caramel shortbread, whichever you wanna call it,” He shrugged, and Cyrus diverted his attention to a platter holding several small squares of what looked like a biscuit base, thick caramel center, and topped with solid chocolate. 

 

“Ooh,” Cyrus cooed, “I’ll grab one of those caramel slices, please!”

 

TJ smiled at him, and grabbed a paper bag and a pair of tongs to slide one into it. 

 

“Anything else?” 

 

“Yes! Do you have anything with either fruit or berries?”

 

“‘Course we do, but my favourite is this cheesecake,” he gestured to a cake on the bottom shelf of the display, a two toned pink cheesecake, with a thick biscuit base, and topped with blueberries, strawberries, and raspberries. Andi would  _ love  _ that. 

 

“Perfect, I’ll take a slice of that too.” 

 

TJ grabbed a box from a stack on the display’s counter and used a cake knife to leverage it into the box, the berries (mostly) staying in place. 

 

“Okay, next! What do you have that’s mostly vanilla?”

 

TJ grinned, and walked to the other end of the display, where Cyrus followed. 

 

“We have plenty,” He pointed to four different cakes, one chocolate with vanilla icing, another vanilla on vanilla with sprinkles, one a simple cheesecake, and another with a couple of layers of raspberry jam between layers of vanilla cheesecake. Cyrus almost chose that one, but he’d already chosen one berry themed cheesecake, and another wouldn’t give Buffy a very good idea of their selection. So he pointed to the vanilla on vanilla. The rainbow sprinkles seemed appropriate. 

 

TJ went through the same process, selecting a box and lifting a slice into it. He placed it on top of the display with the other box and the paper bag. 

 

“Anything else?” 

 

Cyrus considered the rest, but his list was complete and nothing had really called out to him, so he said, “Nope, that should be good! Thanks, TJ.”

 

TJ’s ears flushed, and he replied, “No problem, man, I hope you like them.”

 

Cyrus smiled widely, and after TJ put his cakes in a larger carry bag, followed him to the other counter, where Amber was waiting with his order. 

 

“Have fun?” She asked TJ, teasingly, and he elbowed her with a look. She snickered and left as he shooed her out of the way, heading to check on the other customers. 

 

TJ rang him up, and after Cyrus paid, asked, “Are you gonna be okay to carry all of that?” His brow was furrowed and he looked concerned. It was cute. 

 

Cyrus smiled, and said, “I think I should be alright, I only have to go a few blocks. But thank you.” 

 

“No problem. I hope I’ll see you again?” TJ looked almost nervous, and Cyrus nearly swooned. 

 

“Definitely.” He couldn’t help but grin, “I’ve gotta show you around, don’t I?”

 

TJ smiled softly at him again, and Cyrus turned to leave. 

 

When he was almost at the door, TJ called out, “Actually, wait a second, yeah?”

 

Cyrus turned, and watched as TJ rushed through the door to the kitchen. When he emerged again a few seconds later, he was holding a warm, chocolate muffin. He quickly packed it into a box, and stepped around the counter to hand it to Cyrus. 

 

“You never told me your name.” 

 

Cyrus could’ve fallen in love with this adorable man right then and there, but instead he chose to grin and answer, “Cyrus. Cyrus Goodman.”

 

TJ smiled widely - was this dude ever  _ not  _ smiling? - and held out the muffin. “On the house, Cyrus Goodman.”

 

Cyrus opened his mouth to protest, but he looked at TJ’s face and back down to the muffin and instead what came out was, “Can I have your number?”

 

If he had any free hands, Cyrus may have clapped a hand over his mouth, but he didn’t so he had to settle for a squeak and biting his lip. He scrambled to clear his throat and clarify, “So I can show you around, I mean!” 

 

He felt his own cheeks were burning and he was painfully reminded that there were actually other people in the store when a snicker came from one of the couches, and Cyrus wasn’t actually in the mood to be shamed by a bunch of high schoolers, so he backtracked again and TJ  _ still  _ hadn’t said anything. 

 

“Actually, you know what, I should get going, thanks for the cakes, I’ll see you around sometime.” Cyrus stumbled back towards the door and exited, using his elbow to push it open. 

 

As soon as the morning air hit his burning face he bit his lip. 

 

Cyrus inhaled. 

 

Cyrus exhaled. 

 

Cyrus mumbled.

 

“Shit.”

 

Cyrus started walking down the street, back to the Shadyside Coffee House, tray of coffees in one hand, bag of desserts in the other. If he had waited a moment more, he might have heard Amber yell at TJ, but in the end it didn’t matter, because TJ opened the door with enough force to catch Cyrus’ attention and called his name. 

 

Cyrus stopped, but instinctively hunched his shoulders defensively. 

 

“You, uh, you forgot something, Cyrus. Well, two things.” He could hear the smile in TJ’s tone towards the end of that sentence and Cyrus groaned. 

 

“At least let me be humiliated in peace, TJ.”

 

TJ came to stand in front of him, when he had refused to turn around to look at him. He was still holding the muffin, except now he had a pen in his other hand. 

 

“You’re humiliated? Hey, it’s not everyday I get asked for my number by a cute boy. I completely froze.” 

 

Cyrus gawked at him, not wanting to assume what those words implied.

 

“...What?”

 

Now TJ looked unsure. “I… Look, if you’re still interested in showing me around, all I’m saying is… maybe it could be a date?” 

 

Cyrus didn’t reply, too busy noticing the flush that had overcome TJ’s ears. 

 

“...Or I probably completely misread this situation and I can go back inside and forget this happened.”

 

That jolted Cyrus out of his daze, “What- I mean, no - wait, yes, I mean -  _ I would love for it to be a date.” _

 

TJ relaxed in relief and a brilliant grin overtook his face as he huffed, “Okay, sweet. I was worried for a second, there.” 

 

“ _ You  _ were worried? I almost died of embarrassment!” Cyrus laughed incredulously. 

 

“Sorry, but like I said - a cute boy caught me off guard,” TJ smirked, cocking his eyebrows at him. 

 

Cyrus couldn’t help a smile, but huffed through it. TJ gestured for his bag, and Cyrus handed it over. TJ slide the muffin box in it, before reaching for Cyrus hand. 

 

TJ quickly wrote down his number on Cyrus’ hand, stopping to double check it a couple of times. Once satisfied, he held the bag out to Cyrus again. 

 

“I’d walk you back to wherever, but Amber would probably get pissed.” His mouth twisted cutely at that thought, and Cyrus smiled. 

 

“It’s okay, I should get going. Buffy will kill me if this coffee’s cold.”

 

“Is she your boss?”

 

“Nope, best friend.” Cyrus tried to imagine the fights that might happen if Buffy were to meet her rival. Oh, shit, Buffy’s going to think he was fraternising with the enemy. Oh, shit, he  _ was  _ fraternising with the enemy! 

 

Cyrus looked up at TJ.  _ Well, _ he thought,  _ it’s not his fault the enemy is cute.  _

 

They smiled at each other for a minute, before Amber called for TJ to come back in and “stop flirting during work hours,” so they rolled their eyes and bid their goodbyes to each other. 

 

Cyrus walked the rest of the way back to the Coffee House, cold, tired, and suppressing a grin the whole time.

 

* * *

 

Marty sighed through his mouthful of caramel, “This is....”

 

Andi sighed through her mouthful of cheesecake, “It’s...

 

Buffy sighed through her mouthful of vanilla, “I mean…”

 

Cyrus smiled through his mouthful of muffin, “Ooh, this is good!”

 

He looked at his friends with a smile. They each gave him an unimpressed look in return from where they all sat in one of the booths in the Coffee House.

 

Buffy frowned, eyes directed at the muffin Cyrus was holding.

 

“Hey, Cyrus?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What’s that on your hand?”

 

Cyrus froze. 

 

“Um.”

 

“Whose number is that, Cyrus?”

 

“ _ Um.” _

 

“I leave you alone for an hour, and you’re  _ fraternising with the enemy?!”  _

 

Andi gasped, delightedly grasping onto Buffy’s arm, “Our son got a boy’s number, Buffy!”

 

Marty just snickered, probably happy to not be the one under Buffy’s scrutiny for a minute, but he jostled Cyrus’ shoulder and said, “Good job, casanova,” and took another bite of his dessert. 

 

“I couldn’t help it! He was cute!” 

 

“He’s the  _ enemy!” _

 

_ “It’s not my fault if the enemy is cute!” _

 

They were distracted by the chime of the bell above the door, and Cyrus took the opportunity to return to his muffin while Andi stood to let Buffy slide out of the booth to greet the customer. 

 

A familiar voice spoke, “Oh, hey. Cyrus, right?”

 

Cyrus’ shoulders drooped. 

 

“Hi, Amber.” He turned to her. 

 

“Probably should’ve assumed you were spying, with all that you bought,” Amber grinned at him, flipping her hair. 

 

Buffy breathed in. 

 

Buffy breathed out. 

 

“Amber, right?”

 

Amber smiled in a way that specifically reminded Cyrus of the knife cat meme. “Yep! Amber Kippen. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Hey, Cyrus?”

 

“Yes, Buffy?”

 

“You’re a terrible spy.”

 

Cyrus dropped his head on the table and groaned, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> [send me prompts!](https://mrtheparty.tumblr.com)


End file.
